Pride: In the Name of Love
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: "one man come in the name of love..." but is love too much to handle? (PG for language)


Pride (In the Name of Love)  
By XellAn-Chan  
-----------------  
same old disclaimer...i don't own the rights to Gundam Wing or U2's song "Pride (In the Name of Love)." So, for the love of Shabranigdo, don't sue me!!!  
  
and, since i got a review claiming i had the lyrics wrong, i would like to say that i got these lyrics on line and i've listened to the song numerous times. it sounds like "one more," but according to the official site (www.U2.com) it's "what more." SO HA!!  
-----------------  
  
/One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go  
One man come, he to justify  
One man to overthrow/  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!"   
  
His usually quiet voice erupted into a feral scream whenever he got angry. And he got angry quite often. Like right then. His dark eyes were clouded with rage, fury painted itself across his face.  
  
She sighed. He didn't mean it, but sometimes it was hard to be patient. He'd been with her three years then. Three years and he was still so immature, so arrogant, so...confused. She was well aware of what he'd gone through very young in his life, what had made him the way he was. A frown crossed her face, her dull blue eyes met his gaze.  
  
"You don't." She stated flatly.  
  
He glared at her. "I do. You're stupid. You're weak. I won't stay here. I hate you."  
  
She shook her head slightly as he breezed out the door, then collapsed on the couch, dissolving into tears.  
  
/In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love/  
  
"Why do I do this?" She asked no one but herself. "Why do I put up with this? Why am I throwing my life away for some one who doesn't even care about me?" She sobbed.  
  
"Because," A small voice in the recesses of her mind whispered, "You love him. Every taunt, every tease, every nasty comment, you allow him to make them simply because you love him. And he loves you. That's why you do this to yourself. Be patient. You see glimpses of the man you fell in love with when you are patient..."  
  
She buried her face in her hands, tears running through her fingers. Her sobs were loud and strangled, becoming more and more hysterical by the moment.  
  
"How the hell much longer do I have to do this...?" She whispered.  
  
/One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
One man he resist  
One man washed on an empty beach  
One man betrayed with a kiss/  
  
He stormed out of the building, getting only as far as the next block before he turned around. "What am I doing?" He asked aloud.  
  
He sat down on the curb, drawing his knees up to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees, he turned what had just happened over in his brain.  
  
"You're being stubborn again." She had said.  
  
"I am not." He'd argued.   
  
Frustrated, she'd turned her back on him. "You don't listen to me. This has nothing to do with 'us.' It's all about you and I don't think what you want to do is the best idea. You're running. You've been trapped in the past for too long! She's dead, Wufei; you can't bring her back!!"  
  
Then he'd said those spiteful words, "I hate you..."   
  
Hate. Such a strong word. Hate. Why had he said it? To hurt her; to push her away like he did every one else...only, for some reason, it never worked with her. She'd drawn him in, intrigued him, even managed to love him when he did not want it.  
  
Tears filled his jet black eyes. He'd hurt her. He wanted to love her, but he didn't know how. All he knew was how to hurt people. He'd been doing it for a long time and it was a hard habit to break.  
  
His tears fell swiftly, drowning out the world around him. He was a fool. A damn fool. And he knew it.   
  
/In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love/  
  
She fell asleep there on the couch, exhausted over her long cry. Her heart was quite broken, her spirit quite crushed. He would never change, and yet, she didn't want him to. She loved who he was -who she knew he was- not who he seemed to be.  
  
/(nobody like you...)/  
  
His mind was reeling as he mounted the stairs leading back to their apartment. Could it be...did he love her? A funny feeling overcame him, a fluttering in his stomach. He felt as if something were squeezing his heart, trying to stop it from pumping.  
  
He stopped at the door, thinking about what he would say to her. "I'm sorry" would be a nice way to start. His throat constricted as he pushed the door open.  
  
She awoke when she heard the door slam shut. Her eyes widened at the sight of him: his face wet with tears, his dark eyes full of emotions she'd previously thought he never felt.  
  
Her heart stopped when he pulled a gun from his pocket, pointed it at his chest.  
  
"You don't want to do that..." She whispered, "Please, I love you."  
  
"Love." He said scornfully, "Love is just a word. A make believe feeling invented by those who are weak." His voice was cruel and mocking, but she could see his hand trembling as his resolve wore down. His pride had faltered. His conceit was dwindling.  
  
"No. Love is real. What I feel for you...I could never create that from nothing."  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" A shot echoed throughout the apartment, followed by the sound of broken glass.  
  
/Early morning, April 4  
Shot rings out in the Memphis sky  
Free at last, they took your life  
They could not take your pride/  
  
She rushed towards him where he sat on the floor, the gun in his lap, shards of broken glass scattered around him. She kicked aside the pieces of the broken mirror, desperately yearning to hold him, to tell him everything would be all right.  
  
He looked up at her and a smile of relief crossed his face. "There was only one person stopping me from loving you." He said softly, "I've destroyed that bastard. I am free at last."  
  
She looked at him wondrously, her eyes full of tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be different. I promise, it'll be different. I love you, Sally."  
  
/In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love.../ 


End file.
